Undescribable
by CheeseTheMouse
Summary: When Cheese's cousin is captured and taken inside Cog Nation, it'll take a lot of hard work to save him. The 3rd Book in the Toon Battle Series


Prolouge

A small cat was roaming through the streets of Toontown Central, he didn't have as high laff like the others. Chipper Pickletooth was his name. He bearly had any friends, his only friend was a small brown mouse, Cheese.

He had always wanted an adventure, but he couldn't keep his laff at the proper amount. He wanted somthing to do, something much funnier than destroying flunkys everyday.

he had tried so hard to get his sellbot suit, but never sucseeded. Well now in Chipper's life, he would get the expierence that he wanted.

Chipper roamed through the streets, sadly carrying a squirting flower. But something flashed before his eyes, something big, something huge.

There was a V2 Big Cheese, Chipper squirted him but he just laughed at the toon's weak gag. He grabbed Chipper's neck, and flew off, after that, everything was silent.

And Thats how it all began.

Chapter 1 Reunited

A most sruffed-up looking mouse came out of his doorway, and stared around, it was a normal day.

The mouse whoose name was Cheese, walked through the alleys of a very dusty Melodyland.

Right infront of him a cat with a darkish purple fur was battiling at MircoManager. "Hmmm, you seem like iv'e met you" Cheese said. The purple cat turned around while the MicroManager blew up, "Yes?" She said.

"I Think I know you, somehow but i can't tell" Cheese said. The cat looked at him "CHEESE!" She shouted. "Tricky! no Trippy! no wait I think its-" "TRIXIE! ITS TRIXIE OK? TRIXIE WONDERTOON!".

"Wow, its been a year!" Cheese said. "Yup, will you help me defeat some buildings?, Five story buildings?" Trixie asked. "Sure! follow me!" Cheese shouted.

The two ran to Dreamland, which was more foggy than usual. The entered a building, along with a blue cat.

Both of them stared a her, she was soundless, she also seemed like they've met her.

"MELODY!" The two shouted in unison.

Sure enough, it was there soundless friend, Melody.

The three defeated the building very fast, there were happy they were reuntied.

"Have you seen the news?" Melody asked. "No" Cheese and Trixie said in unison. "Well, theres a toon missing, his names Chipper, Chipper Pickletooth" Melody said.

"WHAT!" Cheese shouted, "Chippers my friend!".

"Hey guys have you seen t-" "JAKE! AND PANCAKES! AND RED!". There other friends went over, "Its ya'll!" Pancakes shouted, "Yeah!" Jake reaplied. "Hiya!" Red shouted

"Listen, we've got to rescue Chipper, find were he is" Cheese said, "Oh, he could be anywhere!, theres no chance of finding him!" Pancakes shouted.

"We could find him!" Cheese shouted. "C'mon guys! help us!" Trixie shouted.

"The two mumbeled a "fine" and they were off, searching for Chipper.

Chapter 2 Strange Creatures

The team went in seprate directions, looking around, but they were pretty positive he wasn't anywhere near.

"Any Luck?" Cheese questioned, "No" The almost the whole team answered, but Trixie said "Yeah". "So What'd yeah find?" Cheese asked. "This really cool looking cookie!" Trixie answered, "A cookie? Yup! look at it!". Trixie lifted a very strange looking object that looked like anything but a cookie.

"Oh, and this useless silver thingie" Said Trixie pulling out a cleaner silver object. "The cookies still more valuable than this" Trixie said, "Let me see that for a second" Cheese said, Trixie gave him the silver object, it imedently burst open and bit Cheese on the arm.

"GET IT OFF!" Cheese squeled, Trixie tuged on the silver creation, and shut its jaws, "Its says" Trixie announed, "Well, look here".

The group looked at the stange trap, labeld CHOMPER 54. "Whats a Chomper?" Melody asked, "This little trap" Said Trixie showing the strange creation.

"Perhaps we should show this to Flippy" Pancakes suggested, "Yeah, lets do that" Cheese answered.

The group telaported to toontown Central, And entred Toon Hall, walking to Flippy.

"Flippy,sir" Cheese announced "Take a look at this, please". Flippy looked as worn out as ever, but looked at the object, it opened its jaws sevral times atempting to bite him.

"Well, its in cog writing, so I supose its from the cogs" Flippy answered. "Also sir, have you heard the News? About Chipper?" Cheese asked.

"Yes, I have heard, I suppose he at well, Cog Nation" Flippy answered. The toons jaws droped, "But we can't go there! I've been there before! Its Dangerous!" Cheese squeled.

"Oh, its not that bad, as long as you have highly advanced cog suit" Flippy Said, "how much are those, sir?" "1000 Jellybeans each" Flippy reaplied.

"Can't you give it too us for free?" Cheese asked, "I guess so, but don't lose them Flippy answered, observing the Chomper again.

The specail cog suits were a very dark black, and very shiny too, the toons stared and them as they walked out of toon hall.

Chapter 3 Alex Marblemuffin

The toons, still staring at the suits walked on and out of toontown central.

Trixie was still observing her so called 'Cookie' as they went on, until some one sprinted behind them, it was Flippy.

Flippy made an announcement: "I have one more tip for ya'll, listen, you need to go to" Flippy gasped for air and then countinued his sentence "Alex Marblemuffin"

"Who is this Alex Marblemuffin?" Red asked, "Hes a proffesor of" Flippy panted again "of cogs"

"Listen, telaport to the Brrrgh, and go to hibernation vacations, and use the password 'Glibber de dorf' ok?" Flippy finished, "Glibber de dorf sounds like a perfect name for my cookie!" Trixie shouted taking a bite of the cookie, she spit it out, and it landed on Flippy's Face, Flippy looked furious, but Trixie just danced in euthoria.

The toons telaported to the Brrrgh, walking to Hibernation vacations while Trixie took sevreal bites of 'Glibber de dorf'.

The group entered Hibernation Vacations, said the password and went down a deep dark tunnel.

There the group saw a tall and blue rabbit, "What are ya'll doing here?" The rabbit questioned.

"Flippy wanted you to teach us about cogs" Cheese answered, "Well, we'll need to start with the Physics and Geomatry of a cog, perimiter of cog bolts, mass, radiation,force, and capticy" Alex said, all the toons went dull, it had to be math?

Trixie tried to escape the room many times but each time she either got grabbed by Proffesor Alex,Ran into various walls, or managed to drop 'Glibber de dorf' and got caught by Proffesor Alex.

Alex went over various math terms that no one seemed to like, Trixie fell asleep at the start of the lesson, while the others tried to pay attention but couldn't help it to daydream.

The toons managed to find that the perimeter of a cog bolt was 2-4 cms, but they just couldn't pay attention.

Professor Alex let off the class early, because they where playing very little attention.

The toons walked out of Hibernation Vacations, "Math gives me a headache" Cheese said with a I-didn't-get-much-sleep look.

"Shall we start are quest?' Melody asked, "Maybe, we might want to talk to Flippy first" Cheese said,"I don't want to be taught anymore" Trixie said yawning, "I could use a little sleep"

"Did any of us pay attention?" Jake asked, "I kinda like math, so i watched a little" Red said, " You LIKE math!" Trixie said, "That isn't possible!"

"Its kinda fun" said Red with a half smile, "My favrote subject is math". "My favrote subject is lunch" said Trixie, "Speakin' of lunch, I ate all of Glibber de dorf, Now i've got Bob!"

The toons stared at Trixie's new 'So called Bob' and walked on.

Chapter 4 The Three Proffesors and The Departing

The group telaported over to toon hall, and went inside to see Flippy. "Sir, Are we done with these lessons?" Cheese asked, "No! Of course not! you'll have to see atleast two more scientests!" Flippy said.

"And I also heard you were not paying attention to Proffesor Alex, So you'll need to see him until you _actually_ pay attention!". "Please, sir" Cheese begged, "Its for you're own safety!" Flippy shouted.

The whole group gave a loud groan in unison, "So sir, where next?" Cheese questioned, "Ya'll are suposed to see, Proffesor Zero Wonderwink" Flippy said.

"What does he teach?" Melody asked, "well, the've thought about it, but all Three Proffesors found a diffrent method, there going to teach you by Potions and Mixtures" Flippy said.

"Well thats much better than physics and mathmatics" Cheese said, "So wheres this proffesor?" "He lives at Talking In your sleep, Donalds Dreamland" Flippy answered.

"But Red, you will stay with me" Flippy said, "why" asked Red, "well its seems you like physics, would you like to be taught?" Flippy said.

"Well I guess I could" Red said, "But I would miss the adventure", " you could do awesome stuff" Flippy said, "are yu trying to bribe me out?" Red said furiously. "No,no just a suggestion, go on" Flippy said. "Well physics is extremly fun or to _me_ atleast" Red said.

"Do whatever you want, dude" Cheese said kindly, "Thanks, so much, but I don't know if I could, we may never see each other again" Red said, "Oh, yes we will, i'm not trying to bribe you out either, Its your choice" Cheese said.

"Really, its ok, your still on my friends list, we'll still now each other, but again, whatever you want" Cheese said, "We'll I think i'll do it" Red said, "We'll see each other again" Red said with a half smile. "Later, guys" Red said, "Later!" the whole group shouted in unison, "Don't worry Red" Said Trixie. "Yeah, It'll be fine" Melody said. "Later, dude" Jake said calmly. "See ya! and good luck on physics!" Pancakes shouted, "Now go on" Cheese said, "And tons of good luck". Red walked out of the door for his physics class.

Chapter 5 Potions & Mixtures

It was time for there next two classes, The first one by Alex.

"Glibber De Dorf" Cheese said unpleasently at the counter, the toons walked down the underground staircase to see the ragged looking blue rabbit, with a slighty burnt and torn lab coat.

"Thanks you, I thought you'd never come" He said happily, "Well, its better than math and Physics" Trixie said munching an eighth of 'Bob'.

"Well, we have two potions to see, and one mixture" Said Alex pulling out two bottles, "Happyness" He said pointing to a blue bottle "And Laughter" he said pointing to a purple bottle "Here, take this, Trixie" Alex said giving Trixie the purple potion.

Trixie drank almost the whole bottle but left a bit in it, She winked a couple of times, then fell on the floor and threw a laughing fit. It took her couple minutes to calm down.

"Oh, and Melody, you take this one" Alex said handing her the blue bottle. Melody calmly drank a bit of the drink, and sprouted a big smile.

"And if you mix them together" said Alex stirring up the potions in a small caldroun "It will form euphoria" Said Alex finishing off the mixture,, "Who will like to take it?" Alex asked, "I'll take it" said Cheese grabbing the bottle and gulping the whole thing down. "WHOPEE" Cheese shouted in most euphoria Cheese felt really good and really positive all of the sudden.

"Well, its time for your next lesson with Zero" Said Alex, "You should get going". The group followed each other to Donald's Dreamland and went to a a very clam shop.

"So whats the password?" Jake asked, "Oh man, i'll have to get it" Cheese said. Cheese was back in a few minutes with the password. "Its Asgluedo" Cheese mumbeld hoping that he said it right.

"Asgluedo" Cheese said at the Taking in your sleep shop, A even longer stairway emerged, longer than Alex's.

The toons walked down it, it took awhile but the finnaly arrived. There stood a tall cat, almost as tall as Alex, but still shorter.

"What are ya'll here for?" The cat said with straight eyes "What do you want?" the cat said a little louder "What is it?". "Mayor Flippy told us to see you, to teach us about some potions and mixtures" Cheese said, "He did? Did he?" The cat said sarcastically, "Well I don't have time for you, shew" The cat said rudely.

"Please sir" Begged Cheese, "Please?". "Oh, alright, if you must, just not in a good mood, you know" He said. "I'm Zero, Zero Wonderwink" Zero said, "Why so down?" Trixie questioned. "Well, theres three professers you see, just three in the whole toon world" Zero said, "Theres three types: The Happyness proffesor, The Sadness Proffesor, And the Darkness Proffesor" Zero said. "And i'm sadness, And I'm not really happy about it" Zero said. "And also, We three proffesors are friends, since we were just Fifteen laffers" Zero said.

"I'm so, so, sorry" Cheese said, "Whos the darkness proffesor?". "Proffesor Ned Fizzledrink" Zero said. "Now on with the potions, Well this is sadness" Zero said pointing to a green potion, "And dullness" He said pointing at a grey potion, "Mix them" He said, Who also pulled out a small cauldron and mixing them "Makes Complete sadness" He said pointing to a potion that seemed to be the uglyiest mix of colours Cheese ever saw.

"Well thats all for today, thanks for coming, sorry for my rude mood" Zero said, "And to find Ned's place, go to the end of seaweed street say the password to lampost and a stairway will emerge, and also the passwords 'Bloober Op' and goodbye

Chapter 6 Dark Liquids

The toons exited. "Poor guy" Melody mumbeld, "He needs to be a bit more positive".

The toons walked down Seaweed Street, and approached the tall green lampost. "Bloober Op" Cheese whispered, the wood folded up, it was actually an amazing sight.

The toons walked down yet the longest staircase ever, suddenly christmas music was heard going and yet it got louder. "For theres no place like home for the holidays!"

The music errupted louder and louder and lounder, the toons walked down until finnaly they came down to it.

until they saw a dog which was the exact oppsite of Zero. He was yet doing expiraments and enjoying the music. He turned around, he was a tall base dog, he gave a smile to the toons, not even questioning them.

"Well hello! Sit down! Enjoy yourself! Have a cookie!" He shouted. "Really have one!". "Ok, thank you thats very nice" Melody said taking a cookie.

The rest of the toons took a cookie, which tasted very delicous. "Flippy said that you had to teach us darkness potions" Cheese said. "No problem! It'll be easy!" said the dog. "I'm so sorry, let me intrdounce myself, I'm Proffesor Ned Fizzledrink" Ned said bowing to the toons.

"Aren't you said you teach darkness?" Cheese asked. "Aw, no, what you teach dosen't have to affect your personality!" Ned shouted. "Now let us get to darkness liquids potion and mixtures". "Anger" he said pulling out a red swirling liquid. "Furiousaty" he said pulling out an even redder potion which look closly to a resembled blood. "Mix them together" he said pulling out a perfectly shiny silver cauldron and mixing them "Dark Anger" he said showing them a nasty black color of liquid. "Whats Dark Anger, sir?" Cheese asked. "Dark Anger, my dear Cheese, is more than furiousaty, its so evil it may make you get angery on your most closet friends" Ned finished.

"Thank you for that information, sir" Cheese said. "Can we keep the cookies? Please?" Trixie asked, Cheese nudged her in the ribs with his elbow but she seemed to ignore it. "Why of course! My fellow friends! of course!" Ned shouted happily.

The toons exited, rather happy of the proffesor's kindness.

Chapter 7 Setting Off

The toons walked out of Ned's lab ready to see Flippy and asked them if they could go.

Ther toons telaported to Toontown Central immdentily. The heard something, some awkward noise that sounded horribley wrong, they turned around to see a pink mouse oddly mooing. "Excuse Me?" Cheese said awkwardly. "Yes? Just mooin' around here yah know? Perfect place to moo". "Ok then, well be off." "Wait!" The mouse shouted, "Where ya goin'?" Cheese sighed, "Well, you see, yeah know Chipper Pickletooth? In the news?" "Yup" The mouse replied, "Well, were rescuing him from Cog Nation" Cheese finished.

The mouse gave a great gasp. "CAN I COME! PWEEEEASE?." "Ughh, listen we've just had all these lessons and you wern't there" Cheese said. "But that doesen't mean i can't come?." "Ok, We could use a bit of help, maybe" Cheese said. "WHOPEE!" The pink mouse shouted "Well, come on whats you're name?" Cheese asked. "Lemondoodle" The mouse replied. "Ok, then follow us.

Cheese walked into Toon Hall hoping the descion was right to put Lemondoodle in.

"Flippy?" Cheese asked, The blue dog's head tilted upward, "Yes?" "Well, sir, May we set off?" "Hmm You might need a bit more help, do you have enough toons?" "Yes sir, Just got another one" Cheese replied as Lemondoodle steped in front of the crowd.

"Alright then, but I may warn you, you will see dangers you haven't expected, and you won't see dangers that you are expecting" Flippy finished.

"Got the suits?" Flippy asked, "Wait a sec, I think I left them at my house" Cheese replied.

Cheese telaported back in a couple of minutes with the very shiny black cog suits. "Sir, were missing one, for Lemondoodle". "Ahh, One more in stock I believe" Flippy said. Flippy dug into his closet searching. "Found It" He said giving it to Cheese.

The toons walked to the Brrrgh to jump the fence to go out of toontown.

The toons closed thier eyes, clenched their fists and jumped behind the mysterious fence.

Chapter 8 Attack of the Molders

Cheese's face hit the cold grassy ground, he looked backwards at toontown, he had been to Cog Nation before, but he would have to go deeper inside the magical world of Cogs and Buisness.

"Oh! Lemondoodle, I forgot to introdouce me and my friends" Cheese said. "I ok, I read the nametags, pretty easy" Lemondoodle replied.

The group just walked, it seemed incredabley idiotic just to walk somehere, not knowing how long it would take to get there.

But a hand poped out of the ground it, was covered in a cog suit but had a red hand. "I think i've seen those before" Said Melody looking very worried. Another hand poped out of the ground, about a foot from the other one. Then a head, the top of a bright red head poped out of the ground, not showing itself fully the head spun at a high speed an a body of a Molder poped out of the ground.

"Trying to sneak into Cog Nation? Are you?" The Molder teased. "I'll take those" The Molder squeaked snatching the black suits. Three more Molders poped out and grabbed the toons by the wrists and draged them somewhere undergorund, it was covered in dirt, trash, and tons of toxic waste.

The Molders laughed evily and tied the toons to a can of toxic waste, and duck taped there mouths. Cheese tried to get out by tipping the can of toxic waste, but something very very bad happened, the can tiped and they fell down and even deeper mole hole.

The toons screams were heard through the duck tape as the Molders laughed evily again.

The hole went down to a very nasty pool of water. But the bad thing was, half the toons were on top of the toxic waste and the others were on the bottom.

Cheese, Lemondoodle, and Pancakes With Syrup were on bottom. Melody, Trixie Wondertoon, and Master Jake Supergadget were on top.

The duck tape fell of Cheese's mouth because of the nasty water, strugling, he tried to push himself to the top.

Thankfully, the group landed on a nasty wet island and tried to dry there selfs off.

The group was doomed, They were traped in a nasty Molder cave, lost the black suits, and where again, doomed.

Chapter 9 The Chairman's Heart

Cheese sighed on the small rocky sewer isalnd. "Its all my fault" He mumbeld, "All My fault."

"Well face it" Cheese said outloud, "Were doomed, all cause of me." The toons looked at him, some of them slightly scowling at him.

"Well, theres got to be somewhere out" Lemondoodle said, "Also, we shouldn't expect this to be easy." "True" Melody said calmly, "but we need to find a way out, and quick, those Molders could report us."

"Whats that?" Lemondoodle said pointing to a golden book. Lemondoodle ran to pick it up, it looked alike to the green rocky shore, but it was gold, but not a shiny gold, a batterd, torn, and messy gold.

"Lemondoodle, let me see that" Cheese told her. Lemondoodle handed Cheese the golden book. "Shall I read it?" Cheese questioned, the group nodded, Cheese sighed and opened the golden book.

_"The Chairman's Heart"_ Cheese read aloud. "Theres really a Chairman!" Trixie yelled, "Its just a fable, Trixie" Cheese replied.

Cheese looked at the picture, it displayed a circle split into four equal ways. Cheese cleared his throat and began reading again.

_"For thow bestowed the silver case, which contains the most vaulable. For its price for knowledge and silver, which keeps the Chairman alive. For you cannot destroy with out destroying it first. For its price is the most vaulable, but you most go far to reach it, to get it. For its secrets are hidden beyond the most darkest tower, painted in black. For again you cannot destroy without destroying it, the most vaulable. For it bestows letters in nor silver nor gold, but in most darkest letters of all. Far beyond you is where it lies, for to reach it is difficult, and takes more skill than you will ever have or not have. Its wires disconnected riped from the chest, the chest of the evil, the chest of the strange, for the disconnected wires and heart must be destroyed"_

The toons stared in shock. "Whats it suposed to mean?" Lemondoodle asked, "It means, we cannot destroy the Chairman without destroying his heart" Cheese replied.

"Do you think its true?" Melody asked, "I believe so, this could be worth millions."

Chapter 13 The Wicked Side of the Wonderwinks

The toons walked along a cold pathway, it was nipping a Cheese's face, they felt like they were chapped, but thank goodness it wasn't like The Icy Mountains, that stuff would make you get a cold quick and easy.

The wind still nipped at Cheese's face harshly and finnaly he fell straight to the ground. "Ow!" Cheese shrieked, he noticed his finger was bleeding he stared at that wondering why he actually had blood.

"Melody" Cheese asked, "Are toons suposed to bleed?." He showed her the tiny cut in his finger, she examend his finger slowly looking at the blood. "I thought toons didn't contain blood, I thought they could just go sad and stuff" Melody replied.

"I hope i'm ok" Cheese said looking worried, "You'll be fine, just a tiny cut, it is" Melody replied. "Whats that?" Cheese said pointing to a piece of paper blowing in the wind. Melody grabbed it, "Read it" Cheese said.

Melody started reading.

_The Latest News for Toontown today, is a escape of toons who worked for cogs in the bewared 'Cog Nation' the're planning to destroy and leave off the final touches of destroying Toontown, but the good thing is, whe've got armed forces of the highly trained Toon Army generals. Here are the names of the toons incase you could track them down or find them: Elmcus, Vonshy, Delbus, and Saturn Wonderwink are there names, the're all evil except for the middle of family by the name of Zero Wonderwink, whom is also eager to protect from his family to blow up his oringinal home. Do worry well have more of The Toonspaper tommorow! Stay Tooned!"_

Melody finished, she seemed to be gasping for breath.

"So most of Zero's family is evil?" Cheese asked, "Yes" replied Melody, "I believe so."

Chapter 14 The Giant Chomper

Cheese kept staring at the blood scratch on his finger looking worried. "Dude, stop that, you're really creeped me out" Melody said. "Oh, heheh, yes sorry" Said Cheese trying look away from his finger.

"Can anybody smell anything?" Trixie said, "No, I don't smell anything at all" Cheese said. "Its smells soooo good" Trixie said, "Its just a little bit longer." Trixie's head was now swaying left and right, she seemed to be looking at something, Cheese turned around to see a fresh baked pie sitting at the stoney base of a nasty cave.

"Must" Trixie said, she seemed to be losing her voice, "Get, must get" Trixie looked incredibly crazy know, her eyes pupils seemed to be looking like a pie in some way. "Must get pie, NOW!"

"TRIXIE! NO! IT COULD BE TRAP!" Cheese squealed, but the cat seemed to not be paying attention to him what so ever. Trixie had ate the whole pie, it seemed to not be a trap at all, but they were wrong, a giant silver figure, which seemed to be the cog-animal called the 'Chomper' had picked Trixie up by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into the nasty looking cave.

"We've got to save her!" Cheese yelled, the group nodded and they ran into the cave.

"Trixie!" Melody yelled, "Come out! Were here! We've came to rescue you!" "Run" Cheese said simply, the group agreed and ran forward with all there might.

Suddenly, all they could hear was distant giggling, it sounded like Trixie's for exact. "SPRINT!" Cheese yelled, "QUICKLY!" The toons also obeyed but it strangly seemed that no matter how fast there sprinted the would never get there.

"_Phew!_" Cheese yelped they had finnaly got to Trixie, she was surrounded by what it seemd to be tons of pies.

"Awww, you're such a fluffy little chomper, yes" trixie said petting the oversized chomper. "Trixie! We came to save you!" Cheese squealed, "Save me? i'm fine with this little guy, hes really nice actually. "Trixie! This is ridiculus! Get away from that thing it tried to hurt you!" Cheese said. He never tried to hurt me, he just wanted someone to share his pie with!" Trixie replied.

Cheese banged his head aginst the cave wall several times. "Oh, alright" said Cheese groaning.

"YAY!" screamed Trixie as she hopped to the top of the Chomper. "Are you ready to ride him?" "Ride him!" Cheese said. "Hes really fast you know and really nice too" Trixie replied.

"C'mon! Get on!" Trixie yelled, the toons obeyed her and got onto the chomper.

It wasn't how they expected, it was very fast and bumpy. "TRIXIE! THIS ISN"T SAFE!" Cheese yelled, "Yes it is! trust me hes really nice!" Trixie replied. They were out of the cave halfway the toons normaaly did it and the Chomper burst out of the cave and everyone fell off.

Cheese's head bumped the and he rose up to see the Chomper munching a rocks and grass on the mountainlands. "That was not safe!" Cheese groaned at Trixie. "Hes hungry, see?" Trixie replied.

"Wheres he going now?" Cheese asked, the Chomper had seemed to be going the exact oppisite way they were going.

Cheese and the group chased the Chomper until he finnaly found him at the molder hole which the CFO was stuffed inside.

The Chomper started munching on the CFO's leg and making unpleasent crunching noises.

The Chomper pulled out the CFO revealing bags on Toontown's jellybeans. "Whe'll get those when we come back" Cheese said, "We can't carry them now."

"We'll lets get back on" Trixie said, Cheese frowned but obeyed her, as the Chomper rode off into the distance.

Chapter 15 The Ghost Again

The Chomper had took them a long way, finnaly, it stopped, right infront of a great big wall.

The toons jumped off, they looked at the wall. "We need to destroy this" Cheese said, "I've got some TNT" Lemondoodle said, "That'll work" Cheese replied grabbing the TNT.

"Five..four" Cheese chanted, "Three..two" They all chanted, "ONE!" The wall blew up, revealing the open beatiful seashore they had saw a long time ago.

A ghost had almost immdently popped out, it sang: "To pass to Cog Nation you must solve three riddles."

The whole grouped looked shocked, but not too shocked though. "So what are the riddles?" Cheese asked

"I am as fast as a car but have no wheels, i'm living though and have a realalistic design" the Ghost sang. "Fast but have no wheels" Cheese said "And its alive." "A cheetah!" Melody yelled, "Correct" The ghost answered.

"You write on paper but have pencils, pens or any other writing utinsil but still contains the use of the fingers" the Ghost sang, "Hmmm" Trixie said, "Lemme guess, a urmmm a uh a.." "TYPEWRITER!" Jake yelled, "Correct" Said The Ghost.

"I am a mouse, but not like any others, for I have diffrent colors" The Ghost Sang, "A, um, diffrent colors um.. MICKEY MOUSE!" Cheese yelled, "Correct" Said the Ghost and dissapered.

"I'm really tired" Cheese mumbeld "Yes" The group said in unison. They all rested on a rock and fell asleep.

Chapter 16 Cheese's Dream

Cheese was floating in what it seemed to be musical notes, he landed on a eighth note and danced happily on it. He twireld and fell on many notes happily.

But then it all turned dark, he could see Chipper twirling through the dark mist. "CHEESE! HELP SAVE ME!" Chipper shouted. Chipper flew through the mist and kept screaming he was getting farther from Cheese.

At once Chipper turned into pixie dust and shatterd to the ground of what seemed to be cog tiles. A Downsizer looked at Cheese and gave an evil smile. he held Cheese up with his hand and choked him, Cheese's face turned purple.

The Downsizer cackeld again and somehow threw Cheese to the CJ, the CJ brought up his gavel and almost hit Cheese with it, although it had missed him by inches.

Cheese fell to the ground of the courtroom, closed his eyes and opened them once again appered at the beatiful seashore.

He got up, panting and sweating, he noticed the others were sound asleep.

He got up and walked across the shore, he decided such a beatiful place needed a name. He grabbed a sharp rock and carved in the sand: 'Toony Beach.'

The others had woke up, they all were yawning. They came to join Cheese to look across the beach.

"Named it 'Toony Beach' have you?" Melody asked, Cheese nodded.

Cheese again looked to the horizion. It felt like he had gone farther than any other adventure.

Chapter 17 Toony Beach

Cheese again stared across the horizion, wondering about Cog Nation.

"So" Cheese said clapping his hands together, "Whats the plan?"

"Well, we simply sneak into the cog suits and find Chipper" Melody said, "Well, I guess that settles that" Cheese said.

"Should we go in yet?" Trixie asked, "Its about time I think" Cheese answered, "They should have some top security."

Cheese got up and so did the others they looked behind them at Toony Beach again, it seemed more beatiful than Toontown.

The group walked on and away from the beach. "Got the suits?" Lemondoodle asked, "Yep, there right here" Cheese said pulling out a ton of black suits.

They walked down a deep dark valley, they could be attacked by cogs anytime. They were right, Cog Nation did have top security, because a SkeleMolder had popped right out of a tiny mole hole.

"You'll never get there!" The SkeleMolder cackeld evily and power tripped them. Cheese got out a Big Weight and Jake got out a piano, there traps worked perfectly on the SkeleMolder finishing him off.

The toons ran, faster and faster through the valley, which quickly turned into a forest. The toons ran through braches and finnaly, approached the gleaming silver gate.

Chapter 18 An Undescribable World

The gates shined beatifly like Toony Beach, infront of the gates stood two molders and four Big Cheeses.

"Slip these on" Cheese said handing out the black suits.

The toons looked completly diffrent, but all of them seemed to be taller than before. Cheese and the others approached the cogs. "ID please" Said one of the Big Cheeses. Cheese and the others handed out there cards.

The cogs nodded and the silver gates opened. "Enter" Said one of the molders.

They looked around, it was not even close to last time they went there, it was basicly an undesribable world.

Giant smokestacks were on top of buildings, all buildings looked a bit better and were polished very well.

Cheese slowly walked out and into the Cog Nation, it was extremly beatiful and it wasn't rusty at all, it was actually very shiny.

"Wow" Cheese said slowly the others were also looking around randomly.

Cheese looked to see no big buildings that Chipper would be in so he asked onee of the cogs. "Sir, were would the Chairman be in our nation" Cheese said cogishly to Mover & Shaker, "Well, hes in Cole City of course, and it takes about million cogbucks to just _go_ there" The Mover & Shaker answered.

"Well, thank you Mr. Mover & Shaker" Cheese replied The Mover & Shaker winked.

Cheese looked around at his surroundings then he found the others.

"Hey! guys!" Cheese yelled, "We need some train tickets" Cheese said, "Lets take some time to explore" Trixie said.

"Well, I guess we could" Cheese said

Chapter 19 The Cog Creation Building

The toons where walking around Cog Nation, just looking around. "I think we should go in that building labeld 'Cog Creation Building' it looks cool" Trixie said.

"Well, I guess we could" Cheese answred showing a half-smile. The toons slowly entered the building, cogs seemed to be treating them very nice because of there dark suits.

The place showed a basic food restraunt, but they were drinking oil and eating cole. "Lets go up a floor" Cheese said, the group agreed and the elavator lifted them up to a filthy, rusty, and unclean large room, where cogs seemed to be puting together other cogs.

"Woah" Cheese said looking around the room, "this is amazing." "Whats that?" Lemondoodle said pointing to red tunnel looking thing.

"I don't know" Cheese said, "Shall we find out?" "YES!" Trixie shouted, "YES YES YES!" "Ok, dive in at one, THREE" Cheese shouted, "Ok, c'mon, we've done that a thousand times, lets just jump in already" Melody interupted, Cheese shrugged and dived into the red tunnel, the others followed.

But sadly, the tunnel was labeld, recyling shoot, "Uh-oh" Cheese said softly.

Chapter 20 The Recycling Shoot

"AHHH!" Cheese yelled, the others did to, they didn't know what they where doing.

The toons finnaly had reached the bottom of the shoot, and lava was beneath them. But thankfully, there was giant rusty metal bar which they landed on, it seemed very loose like it was about to fall off.

"Were doomed" Cheese muttered, "Its all my fault." "Well get out" Trixie said, "Somehow." The bar slipped down even further, it was getting very close to lava.

Cheese closed his eyes and thought "_Don't worry, its just a dream, just a dream."_ But no matter Cheese tryed to dream out of it, it never worked.

Cheese looked around, there had to be some way out, there always was. But it was to late, the giant rusty bar had slipped into the lava, the toons were walking on it. "_Think fast Cheese, think fast, escape"_ Cheese thought.

the bar was slipping in and they had seconds to spare, "TRIXIE! GIVE ME A FISHING POLE" Cheese shouted, "NOW!" Trixie quickly pulled out a fishing pole, Cheese hooked it to the pipe that they slipped down. "GRAB ON!" Cheese shouted, everyone rose up into the air, holding each others legs and reached the pipe that had brought them there.

The toons climbed up the pipe, they were very tired.

Chapter 21 The Cog Train

The toons climbed up the pipe slowly, making sure they wouldn't fall again. They had finnaly gotten to the top, "Should we get the train tickets now?" Cheese asked, the group nodded neverously.

The toons climbed out of the building and went to a booth by the train to by the tickets. "Ok, guys, put up your cogbucks together" Cheese said, "I've got two hundred" Jake said, "twenty five" Melody said, "fifty" Lemondoodle said, "nintey" Pancakes said

"Well thats just perfect, and the rest of us don't have any!" Cheese said, "Might as well try I guess" Cheese said.

Cheese looked up at the cog who selled the tickets. "Ya'll can go free, dark suits" the cog said. Cheese wasn't neverous anymore, neither were the others.

The toons walked up the steps to the train in their dark suits, and sat down, the train was about to start.

The train started, first slowly then it speeded up, it was very fast. "Oil, anyone?" a waiter said to the toons, "No thanks, were fine" Cheese replied, the waiter walked away.

The toons heard something, the conductor was shouting it: "Were running out of fuel! We forgot to pack extras!" The toons now looked neverous, they thought it would be perfect, but they were totally wrong.

The train was having problams, it was wiggling on it's tracks, shaking strongly.

They heard the conductor shouting again, "The tracks coming up are missing! This isn't good!"

The conductor was still shouting: "And were going to fall into a canyon! This isn't good isn't good at all!" Cheese was very worried now.

"ITS COMING UP! LIKE IN A MINUTE!" The conductor shouted, "Get up" Cheese whispered "and jump outta that door' Cheese said, the others obeyed and got up and ran to the door, "NOW!" Cheese shouted, the toons jumped out of the train right when it was slipping into the canyon.

Chapter 22 The Canyon

Cheese got up shaking and shivering, with a couple of scraches on his cog suit. "Well, what now?" Trixie asked, "Well, i'm not giving up, I say we climb down the canyon and then climb up the other side" Cheese said, the toons looked at Cheese as if he was a physco maniac, "I'm serious" Cheese finished.

"Are...you...crazy!" Melody shouted, "Climbing down a canyon!" "Its the only way!" Cheese said, "The only way!"

The toons still looked at him confused, "How are we gunna climb down a canyon! with what tools!" Melody yelled, "Are hands and are feet are our tools, are ya'll coming our not?"

The toons still stared at him, "Ok, fine, stay here" Cheese said, "Later."

Cheese backed up, put his foot on a rock of the canyon and started climbing down, but shure enough, the other toons climbed down with him, they wouldn't separate.

The toons had finnaly reached the bottom of the canyon, where a crashed train and exploded cog parts where on the ground.

They walked at the grounds of the canyon it was quite dry, but they had managed to find a small puddle of water.

The toons lapped up the water quickly and sloppaly and got up and with a large amount of energy, ran to the other side of the canyon.

The toons climbed up the canyon, it was easier than climbing down the canyon, the looked infront of them once they reached the top, they saw a long dusty desert.

Chapter 23 The Desert

The toons looked arcross the great horizon, they were almost there, almost to the end, Cheese thought, "_The end, the end of my first real journey."_ after that, the little mouse gave himself a smile, not a smart looking smile, but still a smile.

"Off we go" Cheese said happily walking to Cole City which was not far away at all.

The toons trodded along the winding desert trail, observing exciting sites, but wanting more of an exciting adventure.

"Were almost there" Cheese mumbeld so that only he could hear himseld, "Almost there."

At once, the distance became gray and cloudy, the adventure was about to come to its end, but still, those small toons had awhile to go to save there small freind, Chipper.

At once it seemed to only be a mile away, the skys were getting cloudy, it even seemed you could hear cogs working in the distance.

They had finnaly arrived, a big bordering line separating the desert from Cole City, at once Cheese stepped across slowly, the others did as he did.

"Cheese?" Melody asked, "Should we rescue Chipper now?" "No, not yet, I want to see something here before we go find him" Cheese replied.

"Really?" Melody asked, "What ever could that be?" "You'll see" replied Cheese, it should only take a few minutes."

Chapter 24 Chipper's Files

"So? Where is it Cheesey?" Trixie asked, "Well, I heard cogs had files for each toon in Toontown--" "So what? What are we gunna do?" "Let me tell you," said Cheese giving Trixie a tired scowl.

"Were going to find files that belong to Chipper" Cheese simply said "Well, and thats really it." "Where are we going to find these files" Lemondoodle asked, "They should be somewhere in the Chairman's building" Cheese replied.

"Cheese, why _exactly_ are you going there?' Melody said, "Why?" Cheese said, "Well, I could just see his histroy" Cheese said.

"Why do you need to see that?" Melody said, "It could show the data on how and when he got captured" Cheese replied.

"The building should be... right.. There!" Cheese shouted pointing to a building that said Chairman's HQ.

Cheese approached the building, with his determanationn to see Chippers files, let himself in.

"They should be around here somewhere" Cheese said, he looked at the first floor but nothing was there, so again he used his 'ask cog for information plan.'

He approached Big Cheee v.2.0 who Cheese was sure that he knew were the files were. "Were are is the file room sir?" Cheese said simply, The Big Cheese without questoning simply said, "Floor three."

The toons raced inside the elavator which traveled up the floors fastly to floor three, which it showed, a large oversized room that was full of every single toon's little file.

"Wow" Cheese said simply, "This is amazing." Cheese went to the Cs to find Chipper's file he was muttering the names of the toons and finnaly shouted: "Found it!"

Cheese opened the file as the others croweded around him, Cheese looked at the bottom of the file. "He got kidnapped by a Big Cheese" Cheese said, "V 2.0 I believe" "They wanted him for, they wanted them for.."

Bur Cheese didn't finished but he :carrot::carrot::carrot::carrot::carrot::carrot: in some air and finnaly read, "They wanted him to find me." Everyone gathered shocked expressions on their faces, The cogs captured Chipper not to torture him, but to find Cheese.

Cheese closed then file and gulped, "We could just do one more thing before resucing him, right?" "I guess we could, right before we go on our little journey" Melody said.

"So were do you wanna go?" Melody asked, "Well, I really want a overlook of Cog Nation, yeah thats what I would like" Cheese replied.

The toons knew just how Cheese could get what he wanted, they would go to the top of the building and let Cheese look over the balconey.

"Cheese? Do you wanna put Chipper's files back now?" melody asked, Cheese nodded but said absolutley nothing, then he went to the Cs and put Chipper's file back where it was supposed to be.

After that, the toons walked into the elavator and pressed twelve, the elavator pulled them up to the twelveth floor.

After that, they went up a staircase to look over the balconey, only Cheese went up there and looked across Cog Nation, although, Cog nation was not beatiful, but it was diffrent, and only few toons had got to go there.

After awhile, the others came up and looked across the amazing sight of Cog Nation, and if you even looked far enough, you could see the sandy desert which also few toons had walked across.

The toons stopped looking and finnaly went down the staircase, there was a big gleaming silver door that said: OUTSIDE BATTLESTATION.

They knew Chipper was in there, they just knew it, and after that, Cheese, the smallest toon in the whole group bravely grabbed the silver handel, pulled, and opeaned it.

Chapter 25 Saving Chipper

The toons walked into the dark area room, reaveling the ugly wirey face of the horrible Chairman, he smiled at them.

"heehee" The Chairman giggeld, "Toons," he simply said, "Nice try," he said, and he gave a quick snap, and the toon's suits fell off and the Chairman's smiled widend.

He looked at them, slowly and gazed upon there bodie's, Cheese's bloody and messed up hair and then finnaly spoke again, "Mouse," he said pointing to Cheese, "Come."

Cheese shivered, but obeyed, and walked slowly up to the Chairman but was too afraid to say anything. "I need you" The Chairman said, "Were is the Ice Staff?" Cheese shivered again but did not speak, but looked up at the Chairman, "No," Cheese said simply, "I'm never telling you, beacuse you're just a filthy little power-hungry souless, selfish brat." Cheers arupted from the toons behind him, "Whoo! You show him!" Trixie shouted, "Yeah! You show him!" Melody replied back.

"SILENCE!" The Chairman shouted, the toons stoped cheering. Cheese still was standing infront of the Chairman, still looking up at his ugly, messed-up face. Then Cheese finally spoke again. "Why did you use Chipper, you could of just captured me?" Cheese said. "Well, I have two reasons for that," The Chairman said, "Chipper would be easier to catch, and it would be easier to get information out of him."

"But since neither one of you will tell me, I guess well, this is for the best" The Chairman said, he pulled an oversized gear out of his pocket and looked at it, at this time, Cheese chose to run back to his fellow freinds. The Chairman finnaly threw it the toons were doomed, they could have ran but they didn't the gear was coming closer, until a cat-like figure jumped infront of the gear and landed behind the toons.

The cat was laying down, he could have been injured by the gear but wasn't, he lifted up his body and, There standing bravely was Zero Wonderwink and he spoke, "What? Do you expect me to just watch you get hurt? I have had a change in heart, indeed" He said. The Chairman just stared at Zero, he seemed to be shocked, "Oh" Said Zero, "Oh! Yeah, Alex, Ned, and Flippy are coming too!"

At once, to dogs and one rabbit raced out of the sliver door, and with that, the battle began. The Chairman had summoned a thousands of cogs, everyone was battling them, except Ned, he was blocking the electricity streams from the toons with his knuckles.

"Ned, take a brake," Cheese said, at once Ned fell to the ground. "Thanks dude, thats really cool of you" Ned Said. But before long Cheese couldn't hold it much longer, he flew backwards, almost sliding off the battle balconey, which looked a lot like the VP's but had no stairs. But then, Cheese saw at the very top of the battlestation was a cage, like the VP's and he finnaly saw Chipper in it.

Cheese pulled himself up, and saw once again, Ned was trying to block the electricity streams with his fists, but still, everyone else was still battling with all their hearts. Ned had it, he flew backwards, but just a small bit. The Chairman zapped him again, and Ned rolled over a little. Alex and Zero raced to there dear freind and looked opon his face, "It'll be alright Neddy" Zero said, "Yeah" said Alex, "You're fine." As they were neeling beside him another zap and electricity hit Ned on the face.

"No Ned! Don't! Please!" Alex shouted with Zero weeping at his side. But Ned opeaned his brave eyes and even stood up. "I'm not quiting!" Ned shouted. "No Ned, please rest" Zero said, "Alright, I guess so," Ned replied as he walked into a corner where the Chairman couldn't see him.

There was a strange thing about the Chairman, he was actually about the size of a tall toon, but a little bit taller still, and he had no stand that he sat on.

Finnaly, the moment they all were waiting for happened, Chipper's cage lowered to the floor of the battlestation, the door flung open, and Chipper walked out.

Although he was limping, Cheese sprinted like never before to his dear freind, and helped him walked as the Chairman watched in anger.

he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a bomb, they couldn't tell if it was a grenade though, it was probaly more powerfull than a grenade.

The Chairman simply placed the bomb on the ground, and then it statred it's annoying countdown. After that, The Chairman walked inside his building

"Five....four" It counted all the others had jumped off the edge, which was extremly dangerous. "Three.." Cheese and Chipper were rushing off. "Two....one." Then, the bomb exploded right as Cheese and Chipper jumped off the cliff, missing the bomb by inches.

They fell to they ground, the two toons felt dizzy, and there heads plopped on the hard cole and they closed there eyes.....

Cheese felt like he was being carried, he looked up to see the brave face of Zero carring him.

They had got to Toontown, then the cat grabbed a telaportation hole out of his pocket and went to Cheese's house.

They entered his estate, Cheese noticed that someone brought TNT back home.

They entered Cheese's house and plopped him one his bed, he noticed that a bright green face was looking at him.

There, was Chipper Pickletooth, who they had went to cog Nation to save him. At once, Cheese spoke, "Who brought TNT home?" Cheese asked, Chipper looked at him and finnaly said, "Alex." Cheese still stared at Chipper, and Chipper stared at him. "You saved my life you and you're freinds" Chipper said, "Speaking of my freinds, are they ok?" Cheese asked. "Fine, there lying in bed just like you, but Ned, hes at the hospital" Chipper replied. "You're awesome" Chipper said, "You're smarter" Cheese replied, "You're braver" Chipper said, "You're better" Cheese said. "You're a _hero_" Chipper said, and at these words, Cheese was shocked, he had never been called a hero, not even by complament. A hero is not someone who uses superpowers to save all the world, but a hero is a normal living thing that uses what they have to save something out of the kindness of there hearts.


End file.
